


Happy Birthday

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Astaire family dancers! [2]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't going to happen but it has. I enjoyed writing the last AU story so much and then OldMoviesAreIt mentioned the Von Trapps and everything kicked off. The AU world of Fred and Ginger continues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



The twins were approaching their fifth birthdays and Ginger and Fred had decided it was about time they had a party. They’d both previously agreed not to go down the Hollywood route and hold birthday parties for toddlers but now the children were beginning to form their own personalities it seemed the right time.

The intervening years had made them very much a strong family unit. Although Ginger had initially wanted to stay at home, content to be a mother, Fred knew she deserved her various talents to be showcased and he also couldn’t bear the idea of dancing without her. They decided to take the first six months of their children’s lives to learn about being parents then ease themselves back into movies. Ginger was a natural and Fred surprised himself by becoming a full on father and loving every minute. They shared as much as possible, singing the children to sleep, feeding them, cuddling them when they cried, even diaper changing. Most of all they loved bath time and very often all four would share the big tub and splash and play.

They found an ideal live in nanny in Nina whom they trusted completely so when they eventually began their movie partnership again they knew their babies were in safe hands.

Over those few years they’d made four more films and were established as the leading romantic couple in Hollywood. As movie stars their kiddies frequently visited the studio and were unofficially adopted by most of the regular crews. They loved watching mommy and daddy dance together and had come to understand ‘Action’ meant be quiet and ‘Cut’ meant they could chatter. As parents Fred and Ginger had been through their children’s minor illnesses, first teeth and steps and the sheer pleasure of watching two beloved infants grow up healthy and happy. Freddie junior had developed into an outgoing, adventurous boy who had a strong streak of protectiveness towards his little sister. Rose was quieter but sharp as a tack who loved dressing up and singing. Their parents also noted, on many occasions and with great pleasure, that the kids would try to copy them by dancing together.

When they discussed the fifth birthday party both were in total agreement about one thing. This would be a no frills, emphatically non-Hollywood party. As Ginger said.  
‘We don’t want movie brats but people whom we really care about’.  
They came up with the idea of a backyard barbeque with lots of traditional games for the children and definitely no press. Ginger then had a flash of inspiration.  
‘What say Fred we invite the children of the regular crew from the studio?’  
‘Great idea Gin. Ordinary kids with ordinary parents. Just what we want for our two’. And, as Freddie and Rose had acquired lots of honorary uncles and aunts from their studio visits, it would be like old home week.

Came the day Nanny Nina let the children invade Fred and Ginger’s bedroom early that morning. Fred had jokingly remarked to Ginger that they’d have to get a lock on the door soon lest the twins find their parents being more than affectionate but this morning they welcomed them with open arms. Lots of hugs and kisses ensued with tickles thrown in for fun. They’d told the twins they’d have their presents at the party, having mutually decided that there would be no shower of gifts – just a few special ones. However they did have just a couple of small gifts for them - gifts they knew the kids really wanted. When they’d finally wrestled the two of them into place between them, Rose by daddy, Freddie by mom, Fred started by giving his daughter her gift.  
‘Ladies first’, he said solemnly handing it over.  
Rose unwrapped it very slowly – she always was patient and took her time. She beamed from ear to ear when she saw her present. It was a much-coveted item – a leather covered box that contained a brush, comb and mirror set – just like mommy’s but smaller. After kissing everyone around her, even her brother, much to his disgust, she happily occupied herself in grooming her hair. Ginger passed an even smaller box to Freddie. He tore off the paper to find a harmonica, again just like his daddy’s. He set to straightaway making a hideous noise.  
‘We’ll kill him before the end of the day’, she chuckled to Fred.

Just before the party kicked off Fred and Ginger’s mothers and Aunt Delly, visiting from Ireland, joined them. Pan also arrived with the family group. The kids adored their funny, mischievous aunt and her present of tiny tap shoes for them delighted the twins. Pan, with whom the kids liked to play with on set, gave child size golf clubs for Freddie and a tennis racket for Rose. Their grandmothers provided a beautiful party dress for their granddaughter in pale blue satin with enough ribbons and lace to please her. Freddie had his first ‘grown up’ suit with long trousers.

The party was the most fun. Ginger organised the games and Fred joined in to help. They played musical chairs, duck duck goose, hide and seek and red rover amongst other games and Fred ran himself ragged in marshalling the children. Ginger kept looking at him and thinking what a marvellous man she had married, as he was so good with the kids and terribly kind. As though he could read her mind he kept grinning at her as if to say ‘Isn’t this great?’ When the time came for eating she happily let him go and talk ‘horse racing’ with the other fathers whilst she and the mothers fed the kids.

Towards the end of the afternoon out came the cake, one half decorated for Rose with flowers and hearts, the other half with baseball bats and mitts for Freddie. They jointly blew out candles and Ginger and Fred led the singing of Happy Birthday to you. Finally the twins got their presents from their parents. They were made to stand with their eyes closed and a blue eyed Siamese kitten for Rose and a red setter puppy for Freddie were given to them. The kids were as nuts about animals as their parents and they were thrilled to get their very own pets.

After the party had wound down and the animals petted to death, the twins were put to bed with Aunt Delly reading their bedtime story. When the family had all departed finally Ginger and Fred had themselves to themselves in their bedroom. They enjoyed seeing friends and family and adored being with the children but the best part of any day was being in their own company. In spite of their tiredness they made love tenderly before settling down for a goodnight cuddle.  
‘Good day Gin?’  
‘The best’.  
‘Think the kids liked their presents?’  
‘Did you see their faces? They were thrilled’.  
‘You know you’re a fabulous mom, Ginge’.  
‘Well you enjoyed yourself with all those children’.  
‘Yeah, I like kids’.  
‘That’s good’, she chuckled.  
‘Why?’  
‘Well in a few months we’re going to have an addition to our family’, she grinned.  
He rolled his eyes, ‘Oh boy’, and then he gave her his best Fred smile and a kiss that broke all records.


End file.
